


Secret Obsession

by noxcaelum



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxcaelum/pseuds/noxcaelum
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Felicity has discovered Oliver's secret.





	Secret Obsession

**Secret Obsession**

 

“What’s this all about, Felicity?”  
  
“You’ll see. Come on, close your eyes.”  
  
He does, with a sigh. She’s absolutely giddy. Ever since she found out about his secret obsession she’s been dying to do something like this. He opens his eyes as she passes her gift to him. For a moment, he stares, then says: “If you tell anyone about this I… might not marry you.”  
  
In his eyes, though, she can see the gleam of excitement.  
  
Felicity squees. “Let’s binge watch!”  
  
With utmost dignity and poise, Oliver nodds solemnly and clutches his new LOST: The Complete Series box set.


End file.
